A Blast to the Past
by Snakeshadow of ShadowClan
Summary: AU fic. Clove and Cato are in high school and they hate each other. Cato is a jerk and Clove is a stubborn woman. They can't stand being around each other. But when two strange children show up, they bring their world upside down, and them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Blast to the Past

**Characters: **Cato and Clove

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Summary: **AU fic. Clove and Cato are in highschool and they hate each other. Cato is a jerk and Clove is a stubborn woman. But when two strange children show up, they bring their world upside down.

**OC's: **Hannah Natalia Johnson and Tara Johnson. Plus their friends Bethany Odair, Rosa Mellark, and Carla Hawthorne.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

"Come on! We can't be late!" Rosa yelled as she ran down the street.

"Slow down. Not everyone is as fast as you!" Beth screamed chasing after the young girl.

"It's impossible to be late!" Hannah said following Rosa. There was a short istance between them. She leaned over and picked the child up.

"How do you do that?" Beth pants as she caught up to them. Rosa giggled.

"Cause she's AWESOME!" Carla and Tara scream.

"Aww, what about me?" Beth said putting her lower lip out. Carla went over and hugged Beth but Tara held onto Hannah's leg. The dancer stuck her tongue out and picked Tara up.

"Okay, now can we _slowly _walk there?" Hannah asked. Rosa began to shake her head but then saw the look on Beth's face and nodded.

"Okay then, let us go." Hannah said grabbing Rosa's hand. The girls began walking towards the museam.

When they got there, they split up. Rosa and Carla wanted to see the Ancient Egypt exhibits so Beth took them there.

"Where do you want to go?" Hannah asked bending over letting her auburn curls fall into her face.

"I wanna see the time machine. The people say it actually works!" Tara exclaimed happily.

"Okay. Do you want me to carry you or are you a big girl?" Hannah asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"I wanna be a big girl!" Hannah laughed and the two began their way to the time machine.

As they stood in front of it, Hannah couldn't help but feel an odd presence. There was no one around looking at it. the red head did a little turn to see if anyone one was around. When she turned back, Tara was pressing buttons on the device. Hannah shrieked and pulled Tara back. The machine began shaking as it came to life. Then it swallowed the two girls.

In the portal, Hannah was screaming on the top of her lungs. Tara held onto her legs and cried. The portal opened up and spit them out.

"TARA!" Hannah screamed searching for the younger girl. She sat up and pulled herself to her feet. "Tara! Where are you!" She said again.

"Hannah!" The little brunette squeaked. Hannah turned around and saw the child laying on the ground with cuts and bruises on her. Hannah sank to the ground next to her. She examined the little girl. She had a scrap on her face, a scar across her eyebrow, and a few bruises on her arms. Hannah lifted up the jeans she was wearing. Her legs were cut up and and one was twisted and didn't look right.

"Are you okay, Hannie?" Tara asked. She looked at her sister. She was much worse than herself. Hannah's right arm was bruised and twisted. It looked like she couldn't move it. Her face was smudged with dirt and mascara running. It also had a series of scars. Her legs were scratched up from her knee to her thigh. She couldn't tell if it was lower because she had on black knee-high socks. Her pretty red brown hair was now a mess of curls, like she had just woken up.

"I'm fine." She lied, "Are you?" Tara shook her head.

"I can't feel my leg and I hurt all over!" She cried. Tears began falling from Hannah's gray eyes as well. She wrapped her left arm around the smaller girl and held her close.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" A short brunette came running up to the girls.

"No." Hannah said looking up at her.

"Where are your parents." She asked.

"Not here." Hannah said simply.

"You orphans or something?"

"We are now." Tara sniffled.

"Oh, come with me." She said extending her arm. Hannah grabbed it and stood up. She was much taller than the girl. Tara was pulled up next. "I'm Clove. And you are?"

"I'm Hannah, this is Tara. Nice to meet you. Where are we going?"

"My house. If you are taken to the hospital the authority will have to take you to an orphanage given that you haven't got any parents." Clove said. She reached her hand out to grab Tara's. Tara pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Clove asked. Tara shook her head and grabbed Hannah's hand instead. "Oh."

***At Clove's house***

Clove left the girls in the living room of her home.

"Are we going to be okay?" Tara asked quietly.

"Of course. Whether she knows it or not, she is our mum. She has a maternal instinct." Hannah said.

Clove returned with another woman who looked just like her only with age.

"My mum is a Doctor. She is going to help you." Clove said before leaving the room.

"Okay, I am Tara. What are your names?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Hannah." She said giggling briefly. So that's where mum got the name 'Tara'.

"I'm Tara." Tara said.

"Cool we have the same name!" She said high-fiving the girl. "I am going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"KK."

"How old are you?"

"16" Hannah lied. Though you can't tell because she is tall and mature enough to pass for 16.

"I'm 6." Tara said.

"Okay, where are you parents?"

"Far away." Tara said sadly.

"Do you know how you got here?" The two girls shared a discreete look.

"Car crash." Hannah lied again.

"Okay, now I'll start with the little one." the doctor said. "Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere, but mainly here." She replies pointing to her leg.

"Ahh, it looks broken to me. Let's clean you up so I can put a cast on it." Clove came back into the room and grabbed Tara. She picked her up gently and walked upstairs.

"And you come with me." Clove's mum said walking out of the room. Hannah followed.

"Clean yourself up. I'll check you over when you are done." The woman gave her clothes and left.

Hannah turned the shower on. She took her clothes off and got in. After she cleaned herself she dried off and put the clothes on. They were cute and simple. Hannah looked at her hair. She gasped in horror. Her hair was messy and dripping wet. She immediatly began searching the bathroom for a hair dryer and curler. She opened up a cabinent.

"Bingo!" She exclaimed quietly pulling out a blow dryer and curling iron. 10 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom.

"Good you're done. Please lay on the floor." Hannah did as she was told. Tara proceeded in checking over her body. She applied an ointment over her scraps and scratches.

"Your arm is broken and you need stitches above your eyebrow." Hannah looked at the doctor.

"Go ahead. I've had casts and stiches before." The doctor was still hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any nitros oxcide, or the stuff the makes you sleep." She says.

"It's okay. I've been through worst. Just do it." Hannah smiled weakly. The doctor then began stitching the deep scar. Hannah sat patiently through it, not moving a muscle. When she was done the doctor moved onto her arm. An hour later Hannah was cleaned up with a nice cast on.

"Where's Tara?" Hannah asked, suddenly realising her sister wasn't in the room.

"She's with my husband. He is also a doctor." Clove walks in with Tara and she is on crutches. Hannah runs over to Tara.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Tara giggles.

"Of course I am!"

"Are you guys okay now?" Clove questions. The two girls nod.

"Okay, then you guys ca come up to my room. You need somewhere to stay."

Once the 3 girls are in the room, Clove closes the door.

"I want to know everything." She says. "And don't tell me you were in a car crash. You weren't anywhere near a road and there wasn't a car in sight." Hannah lowered her head.

"I'm Hannah, 13 years old. Original blonde. She is Tara, 6 years old. We are your daughters."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Please review!

The OC's::

Name: Hannah Natalia Johnson

Nicknames: Hani or Nat

Age: 14

Gender: female

Description: Hannah has pretty redish brown hair with the most amazing hazel eyes. Her skin isn't pale nor tan. It is the color in between. Lastly, she is very tall, standing at 5'9", with long legs. Her original hair color is blonde.

Personality: she is a stubborn girl that has a short temper. She can be sweet at times but could tear you down if you do something wrong. She is sharp-tongued and can be annoying. She is very insecure.

Hobbies: she is a ballerina, an artist, and an aspiring movie actress.

* * *

Name: Bethany Jade Mason-Odair

Nicknames: Beth

Age: 14

Description: A tall slender girl with long black hair and green eyes

Personality: She is stubborn but very friendly. She loves being around kids.

* * *

Name: Rosa Anne Everdeen-Mellark

Nicknames: Ro

Age: 7

Description: Rosa is a small girl with short brown hair and gray eyes

Personality: She is independent and hates waiting around for other people

* * *

Name: Carla Joy Fox-Hawthorne

Nicknames: Cari

Age: 7

Description: she is very tall for her age with red hair and gray eyes.

Personality: She is smart and very hyper

* * *

Name: Tara Noelle Johnson

Nicknames: Tay, Elle

Age: 6

Description: a short little brunette with bright blue eyes and freckles covering her face.

Personality: she is very quiet and shy.

Later into the story I will be accepting OC's for this story.

**.**

**.**


	2. Author's note

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I promise to make one soon. I am just here to inform you that I have a new poll on my profile and would love for you to vote. It is for the next story I will make. Thanks!

-Nat


End file.
